Can I Trust You With My Heart
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: What really happened after Phoenix and Maya had that tender moment on the Fourth of July. Sequel to SirJoshizzle's Fourth of July Written under his permission


Larry Butz can consider his debt repaid I reiterate to myself as I hold Maya in my arms and close to my heart ignoring the fireworks show that goes on at the other side of Gourd Lake, if anything the only fireworks show I wanna enjoy is the woman who still to this day is of childlike innocence probably still pure as her clan would state it, but I can tell that she wanted me for sometime even as she kissed me I knew for a fact she did want me, she climbed on top of me and continued kissing me good and hard, she wanted to take this to the next level as she whispered in my ear "You think we should get a room, Nick?"

"How 'bout my apartment, I got a huge water bed that'll feel like you're floating on the ocean in the pacific without a boat," I replied a little hazy from those kisses.

I got up first and helped her up soon thereafter walked to the exit and hopped on a taxi en-route to my apartment with her in my arms still in love. But this little question burns in me, how I can trust her to care for my heart even after having it severely broken after Mia defended me from crime.

/When you meet that certain someone you been searching' hard to find  
It's a new love full of passion that can sometimes make you blind  
I don't mind bein' swept away if I know right from the start  
So before we go much further girl can I trust you with my heart/

We got to my apartment at a quarter after eight and we were already back into kissing each other so passionately and savagely, she was eating my lips like it was candy, but felt so good I couldn't even complain, man she's a good kisser. So good I couldn't even feel myself falling to my reclining chair though I could feel her climbing on my lap when I felt her grabbing my arousal and right then and there I couldn't help but make an audible noise of pleasure when I did feel it.

Though I did have a lot on my mind, most of it disappeared, but the thought of if I could trust her as a lover remained uncompromising in my head, I had to break the kiss, and as I pulled her away from me, in an ultra sweet voice I hear her say "What's wrong, lover?"

I told her about the time I first met her sister, Mia, when I was being defended by her in court, everything from the ground up even about Chinami, the last girlfriend I had before I even kissed Maya tonight. I even told her about every girl I was with before getting cheated on, dragged around, and even being jilted after a first date. As I told her everything I realize I could not face her because all of that pain being revisited, God it felt so painful, but I felt her gentle hand on my face and she looked at me with gentle eyes full of devotion, compassion and undying love as she kissed me tenderly.

/In the time we've spent together I have learned to trust in you  
So many things you've given before I even asked you to  
But reality and romance are sometimes far apart  
So what I really need to know is can I trust you with my heart/

Shortly thereafter, Maya whispered to me in a voice so sweet "You can trust me, because I know how you feel," She told me of her times when she was also heartbroken, and I didn't know this but she even attempted an affair with Edgeworth not long after I defended her in court. Though she was saddened at this truthful tale, she told me she did some thinking there after and in the end she told me that it was me she wanted all along maybe long before we even really met each other.

The whole time we were in a confessional conversation about our love life, I have just noticed that her hand was still on my leg near my hard-on which had never died out even as we were talking, my desire grew and grew like a huge bonfire in my soul, this time I kissed her with pure need and passion even as she kissed me back I overpowered her but that was not the matter in this situation, we just wanted each other that's all it mattered.

/Can I cast my cares upon you can you stand a heavy load  
Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road  
If you promise me these simple things I can guarantee  
You can always count on me/

Amidst of our kissing, out of nowhere I grabbed her bridal style to my bedroom and like a baby I laid her down on my bed and she proceeded to gently slip off her spirit robe bringing out an alluring that I've never seen before in my life. When I started to help her out with the robe, I grabbed her armpits and she made a giggling noise, real obvious that she was ticklish so I took advantage of the moment and tickled her sides and her giggles turned into hard gut wrenching laughs mixed in with some moans of pleasure and she begged me on to keep going.

I had no intention to do so but when I tickled her clitoris her giggling turned into gasps and I could only be captivated by how beautiful she sounded even as she had begged for more I could not pass up simply so beautiful.

I rubbed on her a whole lot more as she moaned and screamed at me begging me not to stop I could not disobey her pleas. Throughout this situation it went on and on until finally she screamed at the top of her lungs which I knew was the indication of her cumming pleasure and I cherished that from beginning to end, even as the fireworks outside drowned some of it out. When that was over, looking at her face I could tell she was tired from the situation that happened earlier I kissed her tenderly and she kissed me back tiredly but I still felt her undying devotion in that kiss.

As we were living in the moment of this kiss, my left knee felt something of great warm from between her legs, though my lips never left her, the next few kisses I felt that she wanted this, needed this, heck if she ovulation right now she'd keep it. I left her lips and went for her ears and asked "You really do want this...do you?" I licked her earlobe during that situation.

I felt Maya shiver as she replied "Oh yes I do, I want you so badly."

"Then it shall be done," I quietly declared as I gently entered her innocence and cherished it as I received it, after years of my dark love life, Maya is the light at the end of my tunnel.

She cried a few tears but I think they were tears of joy than they were pain even as she begged me onto do what we all do best: make sweet love.

Deeper and harder I slammed myself into her continuously and I heard her scream into the night not out of release but out of her enjoying me inside her as much as I did. Finally after about an hour of this, I released my seed and she released her essence that was all there was to it.

/Can I cast my cares upon you can you stand a heavy load  
Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road  
When two hearts solely surrender and are sworn to understand  
It completes a perfect union between a woman and a man  
So please don't misunderstand me I don't want to go too far  
Without knowing just one answer can I trust you with my heart/

Throughout midnight, the fireworks still went on until three in the morning, but it didn't really matter, we were only focused on each other getting lost into a completely romantic environment. Like on Gourd Lake, Maya is cuddled next to me, her left cheek is resting between my chest and my right arm is around her neck. Her right hand is caressing my right arm in feather like touches.

As we kissed each other again, I no longer have any fears or doubts about her and her love for me.

"I love you, so much," I whispered like it was my dying breath even though I lay me down to sleep.

"I love you too, Phoenix, with all my heart," she whispered as she slept into the night.

/Please girl give me just one answer can I trust you with my heart/


End file.
